Mi historia
by Great Zarobi
Summary: Es la historia de una sucubo que se adentra los sucesos e intrigas que tienen a Nosgoth en las ruinas


Esta es la historia de un personaje ficticio envuelto en el mundo de nosgoth

Aclaracion: ningun personaje de Legacy of Kain me pertenece

HISTORIA DE SAHRIEL

Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo la raza de los Súcubo prosperaba al igual que los Hylden y los Alados, pero toda la paz cayó cuando los Hylden se negaron a someterse ante nuestro Dios y eso provoco el inicio de una gran batalla. Súcubo y Alados se unieron para derrotar a los Hylden y fue ahí donde sucedió una terrible tragedia, casi toda la raza Súcubo fue exterminada por los Hylden y los pocos que sobrevivimos fuimos exiliados a lo mas profundo de los paramos helados de Nosgoth.

Como criaturas exiliadas, no se nos permitía acercarnos a los poblados así que el hambre y la desesperación cayo sobre mi raza. Al paso del tiempo fui perfeccionando la habilidad de tomar forma humana, así seducía y engañaba a los hombres humanos y los conducía hasta las garras de mi gente.

Esta habilidad me era muy útil ya que podía infiltrarme en cualquier lugar sin dar a conocer mi verdadera naturaleza, hasta que un día pasó algo inesperado.

Una noche caminaba por las afueras de un poblado, cuando un grupo de Hyldens me tomaron por sorpresa, saque la daga que tenia escondida en mis ropas pero mi arma y mis habilidades para luchar no fueron suficientes para someterlos, así que los Hylden lograron atarme y vendarme los ojos. Cuando me liberaron de mis ataduras me encontraba en la sala del trono en el palacio de los Hylden.

"Sahriel, mucho tiempo sin vernos" –escuche una voz-

"¿Belial?"

"Veo que el exilio no ha tratado bien a tu raza"

"Dulces palabras para quien casi extermina a mi gente"

"Eso fue en el pasado, ahora quiero que hagamos un trato"

"¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Un trato que dependiendo de tu decisión pueda liberar o hundir mas a tu gente en el sufrimiento"

"Te escucho" –respondí-

"Muy bien. Hay rumores de que uno de los pupilos de los Alados esta forjando un arma capaz de destruirnos."

"¿Y tu quieres que destruya a ese humano?"

"Tanto al humano como a su maestro"

"¿También a Janos?"

"Si, y si no cumples con tu cometido tu raza será completamente aniquilada"

El destino de mi gente estaba en mis manos así que si quería que mi raza viviera en paz tenia que traicionar mi fe en nuestro Dios, pero no tenia ninguna otra opción.

"Acepto el trato" –respondí-

"Muy bien, Sahriel. Te estaremos vigilando, si fallas tu pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias."

Así me retire de ese sombrío lugar a cumplir con mi misión, temerosa por el destino de mi gente pero aun así decidida a liberarlos de la miseria en la que estaban, sin importarme que esto llegase a costarme el alma.

Gracias a mis habilidades pude ser elegida para trabajar como doncella en la mansión de Vorador, pupilo de Janos, mi disfraz era perfecto pero el único inconveniente era la sed de sangre y yo no podía permitir que me descubrieran por un descuido, así que me alimentaba por las noches de los hombres de un poblado cercano a la mansión, hasta que una noche al regresar del poblado me tope con Vorador.

"¿Sahriel?" –dijo- "¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?"

"No podía dormir, así que salí a caminar"

"Sahriel, no debes de salir sola por la noche puede ser muy peligroso, hay rumores de que un demonio esta asechando los alrededores"

"No se preocupe por mi, señor, estaré bien." –hice una reverencia y me dirigí a mi habitación con un sentimiento de alivio por no haber sido descubierta-

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo comencé a sentir cierta atracción hacia Vorador y logre notar que el también sentía algo por mi, así que decidí exterminarlo de una vez por todas antes de que este sentimiento tomara mas fuerza.

En una lúgubre noche logre entrar a sus aposentos sin ser descubierta, me acerque a su cama, el se encontraba profundamente dormido, al verlo sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba al tener que eliminar a alguien a quien estimo, pero no podía ceder ya que el destino de mi gente estaba en juego. Sin pensarlo mas puse mi daga sobre el cuello de Vorador, este despertó y comenzamos a forcejear, la lucha no se prolongo mucho tiempo ya que Vorador logro quitarme la daga y colocarse sobre mi.

"¿Qué intentabas hacer?" –dijo-

"Eso ahora ya no tiene importancia, por favor mátame"

"¿Por qué quieres morir?"

"La única opción que tenia era matarte, pero ahora que he fallado debo morir, así que hazlo."

"No puedo."

"Si puedes y debes hacerlo, porque sino te arriesgas a que en algún momento te de muerte"

"Si en realidad quisieras eliminarme lo hubieras hecho sin pensar"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Sahriel, conozco el motivo que evita que me mates y es, ese mismo motivo el que me impide darte muerte"

En ese instante Vorador me libero y con su mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi rostro hasta el momento en el que junto sus labios con los míos en un calido beso, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo parecido, era como si nos fuéramos envolviendo poco a poco en un remolino de pasión y suaves caricias, al grado de perder toda conciencia.

Al amanecer, desperté recargada sobre su pecho, cuando recobre el sentido de lo acontecido me percate que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

Rápidamente me levante y me vestí, bese la frente de Vorador que aun dormía y me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba mi pueblo, llegue justo a tiempo para presenciar como los Hylden masacraban a mi gente, así que volví a mi forma normal dispuesta a repeler la maldad que acosaba a mi raza, pero mis esfuerzos de lucha fueron en vano y caí al suelo malherida y en el momento exacto que estaba perdiendo el sentido pude ver la figura de un ser con unas enormes alas negras.

Al despertar me encontraba en una cómoda habitación iluminada por la suave luz de unas velas.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Te encuentras en mi torre"

"¿Janos?"

"Sí; lamento que los Hylden hayan destruido lo que quedaba de tu raza"

En ese momento comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de mis ojos, el dolor me invadió por haber traicionado y condenado a toda mi gente.

"No te culpes, lo que hiciste al principio fue para salvarlos"

"Usted no tiene conocimiento de lo que he hecho"

"Te he estado vigilando desde el momento en que aprendiste a dominar tus habilidades, así que estoy consiente del trato que habías hecho con Belial."

"Si sabia mis intenciones, ¿por qué no intento detenerme cuando me disponía matar a Vorador?"

"Porque note que tu forma humana suprime toda tu fuerza de Súcubo, así que mi pupilo no corría ningún peligro si intentabas atacarlo así y sé que no intentarías matarlo con tu verdadera forma ya que si te descubrían hubieras condenado aun mas a tu gente"

"Pero les he fallado, así que ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo."

"Claro que la tienes" –dijo Vorador al entrar en la habitación-

"¡Vorador!"

"Sahriel, yo conocía tus intensiones desde que llegaste a la mansión y en si admito que me sorprendí cuando descubrí cual es tu verdadera forma, pero eso no me impide amarte. Quiero ser el motivo que te ayude a seguir viviendo."

"Pero Vorador, ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien que traiciono a nuestro Dios e intento matarte?"

"De la misma manera en la que tu me amas, aunque estés tratando de ocultarlo."

Vorador tenia razón, yo no podía escapar de estos sentimientos, las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de mis ojos, Vorador se acerco y me abrazo mientras yo le susurraba al oído.

"Te prometo que jamás permitiré que nada te pase, aunque tenga que entregar mi propia vida"

Mientras pasaba el tiempo el amor de Vorador y mío fue creciendo, pero aun así no teníamos tiempo que perder, así que el continuaba con su misión de terminar el arma contra los Hylden y yo era entrenada por Janos para poder utilizar al 100% mi fuerza y energía tanto en mi estado de Súcubo como de humano, el entrenamiento era muy duro pero al paso del tiempo pude dominarlo haciéndome cada vez mas poderosa.

Una noche cuando salí a alimentarme encontré a un grupo de Hyldens reunidos alrededor de una hoguera, así que me acerque a escuchar lo que hablaban.

"¿Hay ordenes de Lord Belial?"

"Si, el ordena que nos reagrupemos ya que mañana al atardecer atacaremos con todos nuestros guerreros el palacio de los guardianes de los pilares"

"Si, señor"

Algo terrible esta por suceder, tengo que advertir a los Alados de esta inminente guerra.

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude a la mansión y le dije a Vorador y a Janos todo lo que había escuchado, entonces Janos levanto el vuelo para dirigirse al palacio de los guardianes a advertirlos de la amenaza que los esta asechando, mientras tanto Vorador estaba terminando los últimos detalles del arma.

"Esta terminada" –dijo Vorador-

"Tenemos que llevarla cuanto antes al palacio de los guardianes" –respondí-

"No, tenemos que llevarla a los pilares de Nosgoth."

"¿A los pilares?"

"Si, ya que si utilizan esta espada en los pilares abrirá un portal que encerrara a los Hylden en otra dimensión."

Tomamos dos caballos y partimos a todo galope hacia los pilares de Nosgoth, no teníamos tiempo que perder y justo a menos de un kilómetro de los pilares fuimos emboscados por un grupo de Hyldens que nos estaban esperando.

"Atrápenlos"

"Huye, Vorador" –grite-

"Sahriel, no puedo dejarte"

"No te preocupes por mi, ya cuento con el poder suficiente para detenerlos."

"Lo siento pero aun así no te dejare"

Vorador descendió de su caballo y se unió conmigo en la batalla, el es muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para hacer frente a los Hylden.

"Vorador, tienes que ir hacia los pilares para terminar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, no te preocupes por mi, puedo vencerlos."

"Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado."

En ese instante libere una onda de energía que lanzo a los Hylden a varios metros de donde nos encontrábamos, eso le dio tiempo a Vorador de montar y salir rápidamente del lugar.

"Ahora que puedo pelear con mas libertad, les haré sufrir el mismo destino al que condenaron a mi raza."

Desenfunde mi espada y comencé a luchar con los Hylden que fui venciendo uno a uno, mientras luchaba no me percate de la presencia de Belial que estaba detrás de mi. Rápidamente se lanzo y logro sostenerme fuertemente, por mas que trataba no lograba soltarme, en ese instante un Hylden aprovecho el momento para clavar una daga en mi costado, sentí como la sangre fluía de la herida, me desplome al suelo atormentada por el dolor y la debilidad de estar perdiendo sangre rápidamente.

"Vamonos" –dijo Belial- "Ya exterminamos completamente a una raza, ahora vayamos a exterminar a otra."

Belial se retiro junto con sus guerreros. Mientras tanto Vorador llego a los pilares y le entrego la espada a Janos.

"Vorador, ¿dónde esta Sahriel?"

"Se quedo luchando con un grupo de Hyldens que nos habían obstruido el paso, espero que este bien."

"No te preocupes, ya debe de estar en camino"

"Lord Janos" –se acerca un guerrero Alado- "Señor, los Hylden ya comenzaron su ataque."

"Traten de detenerlos, mientras llegan los guardianes de los pilares para poder utilizar el arma."

"Si, señor."

Y así se desato la batalla que decidiría todo, era una lucha de enormes proporciones ya que tanto los Hylden como los Alados eran muy diestros en el arte de la guerra, la sangre y la devastación crecían conforme iba avanzando la lucha.

Después del momento en que los Hylden me habían abandonado, logre levantarme, tome un trozo de mi capa para poder vendar mi herida y así evitar que continuara sangrando, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre llegar hasta mi caballo y partí rápidamente hacia los pilares, al llegar al lugar note que la batalla se había extendido hasta esos parajes, y ahí, encontré a Vorador, herido de un brazo, pero aun así peleaba arduamente contra el enemigo, de pronto vi que un grupo de Hyldens se acercaron hacia donde estaba el para atacarlo, así que los aleje con una onda de energía, la debilidad hizo que me desplomara al suelo, Vorador corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me tomo en sus brazos.

"Sahriel, ¿estas bien?"

"Eso creo" –pero aun me sentía mareada por la perdida de energía-

"Vorador, estas sangrando"

"No te preocupes es solo un rasguño."

En esos momentos nos comenzó a rodear un numeroso grupo de Hyldens, trabajosamente me levante, dispuesta a defender a Vorador, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento comenzó a arrastrar a todos los Hylden. Los guardianes Alados habían abierto el portal que condenaría a los Hylden al exilio en otra dimensión, incluso los guerreros estaban aportando su energía para mantener el portal abierto y así lograr encerrar a todos los Hylden, pero había uno que aun se resistía a ser exiliado, ese era Belial, que en un intento desesperado por no caer se abalanzo sobre Vorador dispuesto a matarlo, yo me interpuse y la espada de Belial se clavo en mi pecho, el dolor era completamente insoportable, Belial saco una daga y se disponía a matarnos, así que en ese momento tome una decisión, tome fuertemente la mano de Vorador y lo bese, la mirada de este reflejaba confusión, me puse de pie decidida a terminar con todo esto.

"Sahriel, no" –dijo Vorador-

"Vorador, perdóname pero esto es necesario."

Expulse una fuerte onda de energía que me lanzo junto con Belial hacia el portal, mientras caía podía ver como las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Vorador, mientras el repetía "Te amo, Sahriel". Al terminar mi caída lo único que me estaba esperando era la tortura y la agonía, pero todo ese sufrimiento valdría la pena, ya que por fin pude vengar la muerte de toda mi raza y cumplí mi promesa de proteger lo más había amado.

Continuación.

Recuerdos, fragmentos de una batalla y un gran amor; una caída hacia el olvido y un susurro calido que decía "Te amo, Sahriel". Era todo lo que me quedaba cuando caía en el portal junto con Belial, solo con la esperanza de tener una muerte rápida al final.

Al despertar me encontraba en algo parecido a una celda y por lo que note yo no fui el único ser que se sacrifico para encerrar a los Hylden; en la misma celda estaban dos guerreros Alados, llamados Tamuz y Asmodeo, Tamuz se encontraba al borde de la muerte y Asmodeo que estaba a su lado le tomo fuertemente la mano y le susurro palabras de aliento.

"No te preocupes, Tamuz, pronto te reunirás con nuestro Dios y todo este sufrimiento terminara".

Esas palabras me llenaron de esperanza, ya que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra existencia llegara a su fin.

"Jajajajajaja"- se acerca Belial a la celda- "Pobres ingenuos. ¿Aun no se han dado cuenta?".

"¿Darnos cuenta?, ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?"-pregunte furiosamente-

"Sahriel, ¿acaso creías que solamente nos encerrarían y ya?, nosotros nos encargamos de dejarles un pequeño obsequio antes de que cerraran el portal.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Ahora todos los Alados han sido maldecidos con la inmortalidad, la esterilidad y la sed de sangre que tu también sueles padecer. En este momento su Dios se negara ante ustedes y los destruirá, jajajajajaja"

En efecto, Asmodeo y yo notamos que las mortales heridas de Tamuz fueron sanando mas rápido de lo normal y la sed de sangre fue presa de ellos dos, así que mientras mantuviera mi forma humana representaban un peligro para mi, por lo que en una noche revele mi forma de Súcubo cuando intentaron atacarme, yo los aleje expulsando una ráfaga de energía y me disponía a cortarles las alas, ya que su habilidad para volar me tenia en una gran desventaja, pero en ese momento entraron a la celda unos guardias que sacaron arrastrando los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos Alados.

"¿A dónde los llevan?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- respondió un guardia malhumoradamente-

Pasaron los años, y yo no tenia conocimiento de a donde habían llevado a Tamuz y Asmodeo, estaba preocupada por ellos, no tenia idea del tormento que los Hylden les estarían causando, hasta que un día, un grupo de guardias se acercaron a mi celda y abrieron la puerta, en ese momento lance una onda de energía lo cual dejo el camino libre para poder escapar, salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, al ir por un pasillo fui a dar a un cuarto de maquinas, y lo que estaban utilizando para hacerlas funcionar era la energía de los cuerpos inconcientes de Tamuz y Asmodeo, no podía entender que era lo que los Hylden intentaban hacer, pero yo no estaría ahí para presenciarlo, al voltear la mirada para salir huyendo del lugar, vi a Belial que estaba a mi lado y sin pensarlo clavo su espada en mi abdomen, en un intento desesperado retire el arma de mi cuerpo y comencé a luchar, pero era imposible obtener la victoria en esa batalla, así que los Hylden lograron someterme y dejarme gravemente herida, instantes antes de caer inconsciente pude ver en la mirada de Belial un sentimiento de tristeza mientras repetía, "Sahriel, si entendieras la verdad".

Cuando desperté me encontraba nuevamente en mi celda, al volver la mirada vi a Belial sentado, cerca del camastro donde me encontraba, al notar que se acerco me sobresalte.

"Tranquila, Sahriel, no quiero hacerte daño".

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"Solamente hablar contigo".

"Lo siento, Belial, lo único que lograras es perder tu tiempo".

"Para un par de seres inmortales el tiempo no existe" –respondió en tono sarcástico-

"Belial, ¿no tienes suficiente con todo el daño que ya has causado?".

"¿Daño?, ¿acaso eres ciega?".

"¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso?".

"A lo único que me refiero es a que tu y los Alados son tan tontos que no se han dado cuenta de que a lo que ustedes se refieren como un Dios no es mas que un parásito devorador de almas, al cual los seres inmortales como nosotros no le sirven de sustento, ¿Por qué crees que mando a toda tu gente a la batalla?, porque ese engendro sabia que tu raza no tendría oportunidad alguna frente a nosotros para poder alimentarse de ellos y los pocos que sobrevivieron los exilio a un lugar donde lo único que encontraron fue hambre y muerte".

"La muerte de mi gente solamente se la tengo que agradecer a ustedes".

"Si hubieras cumplido con tu misión tu gente todavía estuviera viva, pero firmaste su sentencia al perdonarle a vida a ese humano".

"¿Acaso tu matarías a alguien que amas?".

"¿Si es por la salvación de todos?, si lo haría".

"No creo ninguna palabra de lo que estas diciendo".

En ese momento la mirada de Belial reflejaba una enorme ira, la cual desbordo haciendo que él me lanzara contra la pared lo que provoco que mis heridas (que aun no habían terminado de sanar) se abrieran nuevamente, al ver Belial lo que su rabia había causado me levanto y me coloco de nuevo en el camastro.

"Sahriel, solamente quiero que pienses en esto, un verdadero Dios haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para que todas las razas vivieran en paz, no los mandaría a destruirse los unos a los otros". –dijo Belial mientras se retiraba de la celda-

Lo que Belial menciono antes de irse lleno de dudas mi mente; ¿y si en realidad él tenia razón y nosotros estamos sirviendo a un Dios falso?, pero si se tratara de una farsa los mismos Alados ya se hubieran dado cuenta, no lograba encontrar concordancia a las pocas pruebas que Belial trataba de mostrarme, pero aun así las interrogantes rondaban por mi cabeza.

Una noche, mientras dormía escuche una explosión ensordecedora que me despertó, logre ver que los Hylden se movilizaban rápidamente hasta el punto de que no había ningún guardia que estuviera vigilando mi celda, aproveche ese momento para destrozar la puerta con mi energía y así salir. Al llegar al cuarto de maquinas note que los cuerpos de Tamuz y Asmodeo se habian transformado en una especie de bestias. Al mirar hacia arriba pude ver un portal que conectaba esta dimensión con el lugar de donde habíamos sido expulsados y en ese instante vi como se precipitaba hacia el portal mi maestro, Janos Audron, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando, corrí hasta donde se encontraba él.

"Maestro Janos".

"¿Sahriel? No puede ser, estas viva".

"Si" – respondí-

"Sahriel, tienes que escapar ahora que puedes".

"Señor, no puedo dejarlo aquí".

"No, tienes que irte, mi tiempo en Nosgoth ya termino. Huye".

"Pero, Señor"

"Sahriel, no pierdas mas tu tiempo, vete y déjame aquí".

En ese momento Janos se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban Tamuz y Asmodeo. Yo por mi parte corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar al portal, pero Belial estaba obstruyéndome el paso, yo no estaba dispuesta a quedarme en esa dimensión, así que comencé a luchar con él. La pelea entre Belial y yo era de proporciones muy parejas, hasta el instante en que logre quitarle su espada y decapitarlo; al voltear la mirada hacia el portal, note que este estaba comenzando a cerrarse, por lo cual no tenia tiempo que perder, corrí hacia donde se encontraba la abertura, por poco no lo lograba, tuve que utilizar toda mi energía para poder salir de la infernal prisión en la que me encontraba, hasta que al fin obtuve la libertad que tanto estuve deseando durante todos esos años.

Al salir del portal pude presenciar la batalla de un humano que despedía una extraña luz de color verde y de un ser de cabello blanco que portaba la espada que Vorador había forjado, no entendía el porque un ser como él podía tener el arma sagrada en sus manos, la lucha se llevaba acabo de una manera impresionante, hasta que el que portaba la espada logro vencer a su adversario, en ese momento la fortaleza comenzó a derrumbarse y tuve que abandonar a toda prisa de ese sitio.

Ya fuera de ese lugar, note que Nosgoth había cambiado, ahora era un lugar mas oscuro y decadente, ¿acaso paso tanto tiempo entre mi encierro y mi liberación?. Adopte mi forma humana para poder pasar desapercibida y así, comencé a vagar por Nosgoth, tratando de encontrar algún sitio que me pareciera familiar, hasta que un día llegue a unas ruinas en las cuales había pinturas que relataban como había sido librada la batalla de los Alados contra los Hylden, y ahí vi una imagen de Vorado forjando el arma que les daría la victoria, estuve tratando de descifrar las imágenes, hasta el punto que me di cuenta de cómo lograron los Alados mantener su descendencia convirtiendo a los humanos en vampiros y para mi sorpresa Janos le otorgo su don oscuro a Vorador, eso me lleno de alegría porque significaba que él todavía podía estar vivo en esta época.

Seguí mi camino, hasta que por fin llegue al pantano donde se encontraba la mansión de Vorador, al llegar al lugar note que estaba lleno de vampiros por lo que representaba muy peligroso acercarme ya que ninguno de ellos entendería mi presencia, así que espere a que cayera la noche para poder entrar sin ser vista.

Ya llegada la hora asumí mi forma de Súcubo para poder entrar a la mansión, estando ahí, me dispuse a buscar a Vorador, camine anhelante por los pasillos, sintiendo una enorme alegría ya que por fin, después de tanto tiempo volveríamos a estar juntos, pero toda felicidad se desvaneció cuando lo encontré, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, ahí estaba él, pero al parecer no estaba solo, mi corazón se destrozo completamente al ver como él besaba y acariciaba a una vampiresa, en ese instante entendí que yo ya no tenia nada que hacer en este lugar.

Cuando salí de la mansión me dirigí hacia los pilares de Nosgoth, las lagrimas y el dolor no cesaban, pero yo misma sabia que era mejor que él no supiera de mi existencia.

Al llegar hasta esos parajes pude ver al vampiro de cabello blanco en el centro de los pilares, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y mostraron a un demonio de piel azul con una extraña arma en su brazo, estuve escuchando todo lo que dijeron y cuando el vampiro de cabellos blancos desapareció me dispuse a seguir al demonio, pero este también desapareció cerca de una pared la cual escale y seguí la senda que se iba abriendo conforme avanzaba hasta llegar a un lugar donde el demonio apareció nuevamente, lo seguí hasta llegar a unas puertas con la imagen de un Alado, en la cual utilizo su extraña arma como llave, logre entrar a esas ruinas justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, camine sigilosamente por esos pasajes, tratando de que mi guía no se percatara de mi presencia, hasta el momento que llegamos a una cueva habitada por unos seres que yo jamás había visto, eran una especie de sombras demoníacas, las cuales no resultaron ser un obstáculo para ese ser.

Al ir bajando unas escaleras escuche una voz que repetía la palabra "Raziel", eso me llevo a la conclusión de que ese es el nombre del demonio, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que esa voz es idéntica a la del Dios el cual le profesábamos nuestra fe, entonces, aquí descubriría la verdad sobre lo que Belial dijo aquel día en mi celda.

Al terminar de bajar esas escaleras me oculte detrás de una columna y ahí, pude escuchar todo lo que Raziel y el Dios estuvieron hablando, no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, Belial tenia toda la razón, ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos y no habernos dado cuenta que estábamos adorando a un demonio con un hambre implacable?.

Al terminar la conversación Raziel se lanzo al agua, y yo entre en la habitación sin pensar que en lo que me estaba esperando.

"¿Pensaste que no había notado tu presencia, Sahriel?".

"¿Quién o que eres?"

"Sahriel, ¿no reconoces a tu Dios?".

"Después de lo que acabo de escuchar dudo mucho que lo seas, no eres mas que un parásito que llevo mi raza a la extinción".

"Si te niegas a mi lo único que conseguirás es ser destruida".

"Muy bien, porque yo no obedezco a engendros que solamente buscan el beneficio propio".

"Si es así, prepárate para encarar tu propio final".

Del agua comenzaron a emerger unos enormes tentáculos, saque mi espada y comencé a pelear, pero uno de los tentáculos logro sostenerme de los pies y arrastrarme hasta sumergirme en el agua, ahí pude ver lo que en realidad era, un monstruoso calamar gigante.

La falta de aire comenzó a afectarme, por más que luchaba no podía escapar, mi fin se estaba aproximando, mi captor apretaba cada vez mas mi cuerpo hasta el momento que deje escapar el poco aire que me quedaba y así empecé a ser presa de la asfixia y la desesperación hasta el punto que todo se oscureció.

Desperté en un extraño lugar, ¿esto es lo que sucede después de la muerte? –Me pregunte- al volver la mirada, pude ver con horror que en la muerte mi alma no tendría liberación alguna ya que pude ver a mi verdugo que aun en este lugar estaba esperándome para condenarme al sufrimiento eterno.

Yo pensaba que al morir todo sufrimiento terminaba, que se sentiría la paz eterna, pero estaba muy equivocada ya que el dolor y la agonía no cesaban, mi captor no permitió que mi alma encontrara su descanso, se empeñaba en atormentarme con visiones que ni en mis pesadillas me hubiera gustado tener, imágenes del pasado y el futuro, ahí pude ver cómo el único ser que había amado me traicionaba una y otra vez, hasta que al fin fue capturado y ejecutado por Moebius el guardián del pilar del tiempo, el cual sostenía gustosamente la cabeza ya sin vida de Vorador, la ira y la impotencia me invadieron.

"¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estas viendo, Sahriel?"

"Maldito demonio, disfruta mientras puedas de este patético juego, pero algún día y de algún modo me vengare"-conteste furiosa-

"Jajajajajajajaja, y se puede saber ¿con que poder consumaras tu venganza?, aunque hayas sido las mas poderosa de toda tu miserable raza, no lograrías nada."

"Recuerda que hay miles de maneras de matar, sin tener que tocar a la victima. Además tu no eres un Dios, sé de antemano que algún día pagaras todo el daño que has causado en Nosgoth, si no es por mi propia mano será por la de alguien mas y espero estar presente cuando eso suceda."

"Estarás presente, eso te lo aseguro, pero de que ese hecho ocurra, lo dudo. Encontrare muy divertido torturar tu insignificante alma"

"Engendro despreciable, ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Cuida tus palabras, Sahriel, que el sufrimiento que tienes ahora no se comparará con el que pueda venir."

Todas mis esperanzas se quebraron al escuchar eso, pero yo no me daría por vencida. La única oportunidad que tenía para que todas las almas cautivas de Nosgoth encontraran su anhelada redención era hallar la manera de destruir a este demonio, pero la interrogante era ¿Cómo?

Pasó del tiempo, y al parecer mi captor dejo de tener interés en torturarme, por lo cual comencé a vagar por el inframundo. En mi camino encontré al mismo demonio que me condujo a mi muerte, pero esta vez se dirigía a una extraña cueva, lo seguí y me escondí, ahí pude ver como el Elder manipulaba y atormentaba a Raziel, pero en el instante que este paso cerca de mi sentí como en mi interior mi parte demoníaca se agitaba, esa misma sensación la tuve cuando Vorador termino de forjar la Segadora y me la mostró, eso quería decir que él tiene una esencia similar a la espada, ahora todos los hechos comenzaban a tener sentido, ese falso Dios trataba de manipularlo para sus fines, pero ¿Qué es lo que estará tramando?-me pregunte-. Al seguir mi camino logre escuchar una conversación del Elder con su lacayo Moebius.

"Todo esta saliendo según sus planes, Señor"-dijo Moebius-

"Pronto ya no nos preocuparemos de ese estorbo de Kain y así toda la plaga de vampiros llegara a su fin"

"Pero, Señor, hay un pequeño problema, Raziel cada vez esta cayendo bajo la influencia de Kain y es mas difícil poder controlarlo."

"No te preocupes, cualquier camino que decida tomar lo conducirá al cumplimiento de nuestros propósitos, cuando Raziel elimine a Kain, yo me encargare de él, así como me encargue de corromper sus patéticas almas"-dijo mientras Moebius se retiraba- "Pobre de mi ingenuo sirviente, no tiene idea que lo que esta ayudando a destruir"

Al parecer el plan de mi verdugo por fin salio a la luz, él esta redibujando la profecía a su conveniencia, pero no será por mucho tiempo, ya que yo tengo pensado meter mis manos en el asunto y no descansare hasta no ver derrotado a este parásito.

Momentos después de que reanudé mi viaje, me percate de una presencia que me seguía, apresure mi paso y me escondí detrás de una columna, al sentir a mi persecutor cerca, me abalance sobre él para lograr ponerlo contra la pared y para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Belial, que al parecer hasta en el otro mundo nuestros caminos seguirían cruzándose.

"Después de que me asesinas, ¿Así me recibes?"-dijo en tono sarcástico-

"Por lo que veo, ni la muerte puede opacar tu ridículo sentido del humor. Pero aun así me alegro mucho de verte"

"Veo que ya te diste cuenta de la verdad, ¿no es así?"

"Si, desde el principio tenias toda la razón, ¿Cómo pude ser tan obstinada?"

"Todos cometemos errores, aunque he de admitir que ese defecto lo heredaste de tu madre, Zarobí"

"Si; recuerdo como la mataste en aquella batalla"

"Sahriel, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si yo mataría a alguien a quien amo?"

"¿Te estas refiriendo a…?"

"Si; Zarobí y yo nos amábamos, tanto que de ese sentimiento naciste tu, pero al parecer el destino nos hizo una mala jugada"

"No puede ser, estas mintiendo, mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, lo que dices es imposible"

"Sahriel, mira en tu interior y sabrás que es verdad, ¿Cómo explicas la fuerza y las habilidades que tienes?, no son comunes de un Súcubo, y a decir verdad tus rasgos físicos son similares a los míos. Hija, el papel de tu madre como líder de su raza la hacia no poder rebelar a nadie tu verdadero origen, incluso te oculto de mi, por miedo de ponerlos en peligro a ti y a su pueblo, solamente en el momento de su muerte, entre llanto y dolor, me confeso todo"

"Entonces, ¿Mate a mi propio padre?"-cai de rodillas abatida por la idea-

"Sahriel, mis manos están aun mas manchadas de sangre que las tuyas, ya que deje morir a tu madre en mis brazos y permití que toda tu gente fuera aniquilada sin hacer nada mas al respecto que perdonar tu vida, yo soy el que debería estar avergonzado y destruido porque no pude ser el padre que tanto necesitaste."

"Ahora entiendo porque no me mataste cuando estábamos exiliados; el porque trataste de abrirme los ojos a la verdad, la razón por la que mi madre temía pelear en esa batalla. Belial, solamente hay un culpable a todo esto y ambos sabemos de quien se trata."

"Ahora que por fin tomamos los papeles que nos corresponden, juntos encontraremos la manera de eliminar a ese cáncer"

"Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo podremos hacerlo?, la única esperanza que existe es que la profecía se cumpla, pero las almas de nuestros salvadores están corruptas"

"En ese caso tenemos que encontrar a los antiguos guardianes de los pilares, ellos son los únicos que pueden purificar el alma de la espada y esta a su vez purificara al Mesías, pero tendremos que separarnos para tener mayor posibilidad de hallarlos, hija, ten mucho cuidado"

"No te preocupes, lo tendré"

Me encamine en mi búsqueda de los guardianes, sabia que había muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarlos, ya que el mundo espectral es igual de infinito que el de los vivos, al pasar el tiempo comencé a caer en la desesperación al no obtener algún resultado, hasta que por fin halle a Astaroth, guardián que regía el equilibrio en la época que fui entrenada por mi maestro Janos.

"¡Lord Astaroth!"-el guardián no respondió a mi llamado- "¿Señor?"

Al tenerlo frente a mi me percate que después de tantos siglos en el limbo perdió su sentido de razonamiento, eso hizo que enfureciera y lo tomara fuertemente de los hombros.

"Señor por favor, contésteme, soy yo, Sahriel, alumna de Lord Janos"

Por más que intentaba no tenía ningún resultado, mi única opción era unir mi mente con la suya para tratar de hacerlo recordar. Puse mis manos en su cara, comencé a elevar mi energía para que mis pensamientos y los de él se fueran juntando, pude sentir los espasmos de su etéreo cuerpo, pero aun así no había respuesta de su parte, me vi obligada a aumentar la intensidad de mi poder para lograrlo, la debilidad me hizo caer de rodillas.

"¿Sahriel?" –Al escuchar al guardián mencionar mi nombre me sentí aliviada-

"Señor Astaroth, me da gusto que me recuerde"

"Al parecer, todo este tiempo en el inframundo hizo que mi mente muriera, pero gracias a ti, vive nuevamente"

"Señor, por el momento no hay nada que agradecer, necesito su ayuda"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

En ese instante lo puse al tanto de todo lo acontecido, de cómo todos fuimos engañados por una falsa voz que pretendía ser un Dios, de que en realidad resulto ser un hambriento parásito que solamente busca beneficiarse haciéndose pasar por una deidad.

"No puede ser que hayamos sido tan ciegos"-dijo el guardián-

"Eso no es todo, Señor, ese maldito demonio ha manipulado la profecía de tal modo, que el Mesías y la esencia de la Segadora ahora están corruptos, es necesario que sus espíritus sean purificados."

"Tienes razón, no te preocupes cuento con un una unión simbiótica con los otros guardianes, así que será sencillo encontrarlos y devolverles sus mentes..."

Mientras Astaroth hablaba no note la presencia de uno de los tantos sirvientes del Elder que se aproximaba para atacarnos, pero fue demasiado tarde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba cautiva mientras le gritaba al guardián:

"Señor por favor, huya y cumpla con su misión"

Para alivio mío, Astaroth todavía contaba con su habilidad para teletransportarse, así que pudo escapar con facilidad de nuestro atacante. Mientras yo seguía atrapada, llegaron más de sus sirvientes los cuales me llevaron ante el Elder para recibir mi castigo.

"¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que estabas tramando?"

"Ahora todos tus planes están destruidos, ¿Verdad?"-respondi sarcásticamente-

"¿Eso crees?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

En esos instantes mostró lo que había escondido en uno de sus tentáculos, tenía aprisionado a mi padre, Belial.

"Maldito demonio, libéralo"-grite con furia-

"Te advertí que no retaras mi paciencia, ahora él pagara tu osadía"

Me prepare para atacarlo, pero Belial me detuvo.

"Sahriel, hija, no lo hagas"

"Ahora entiendo tus razones para defender a este insignificante Hylden. Entonces, disfrutare aun mas viéndote sufrir, jajajajajajajaja"

"Padre, nooooooo"

Al tratar de liberar a Belial, los sirvientes del Elder lograron sostenerme fuertemente, la ira y el dolor eran insoportables al estar presenciando como ese engendro devoraba gustosamente el alma de mi padre, la furia me invadió y comencé a luchar contra sus lacayos, hasta el momento que las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme.

"Sahriel, no seas tonta, deberías agradecerme lo que acabo de hacer"-dijo burlonamente-"Acabo de liberar a tu padre del mismo tormento del cual te tengo cautiva"

"Yo no tengo nada que agradecerte, podré soportar la tortura ya que en poco tiempo los salvadores de Nosgoth estarán purificados y tu tendrás tu castigo"

"Aunque la esencia de la espada sea purificada no servirá de nada, ya que el Mesías ha muerto, ahora tu recibirás lo que te mereces, llénensela y arrójenla a los Sluags"

Pude sentir un horror incontrolable cuando los sirvientes del Elder me lanzaron a un nido de Sluags, me prepare para luchar contra ellos, al comenzar la batalla me percate que gracias a mi naturaleza de demonio pude conservar algo de mis poderes que tuve en vida, aunque mis enemigos fuesen demasiados su manera de pelear era torpe y algo lenta por lo que yo tenía ventaja sobre ellos, logre debilitarlos y salir de ese sitio.

Me encontraba débil así que busque un lugar donde esconderme para descansar, instantes después sentí una caricia en mi rostro, al voltear la mirada no pude evitar sobresaltarme, ahí, frente a mi, estaba el espíritu de Vorador.

"Sahriel, sabia que aquí nos encontraríamos nuevamente"

"¡Vorador!"

"No sabes cuanta falta me hacías"

"Yo dudo mucho que te hacia falta mi presencia"

"¿Qué?"

"Logre escapar de la dimensión en la que fui encerrada y volví a la mansión"

"Entonces ¿en aquella ocasión que creí sentir tu presencia es porque en realidad estabas ahí?"

"Así es, y al parecer no te importo, ya que a mi juicio, disfrutabas mucho de la compañía de una de tus concubinas"

"Sahriel, yo…"

"No tienes porque darme explicaciones, Vorador, que desde hace mucho tiempo deje de confiar en ti"

"Si hubiera dejado de sentir algo por ti, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en buscarte, ¿tu crees que alguna de esas concubinas lleno el vació que dejaste?"

"Por lo que veo tu cinismo no tiene limites, pero mi paciencia si, así que si me disculpas, tengo algo muy importante que hacer"

"Espera, yo aun te amo"

"Eso ahora ya no importa, adiós"-al decir eso estaba condenándome a un sufrimiento mayor que el conocimiento de su traición, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme-

Camine lo mas lejos que pude de la guarida de mi captor ya que ahora representaba un peligro para la misión que tenia en mente, al parecer Vorador me estaba siguiendo, mas sin embargo, no se atrevía a acercarse. Llegue a un extraño lugar donde giraba un vértice de almas, en ese instante sentí una esencia familiar, el alma del vampiro de cabellera blanca estaba ahí, al parecer atrapada en el remolino, con mis poderes trate de atraerla hasta donde yo me encontraba, pero era muy difícil así que tuve que expulsar aun mas energía, hasta que al fin lo logre, el espíritu de ese guerrero parecía haber perdido el don del razonamiento al igual que Astaroth, en el instante que me disponía a devolverle la memoria Vorador me detuvo.

"Sahriel, espera, ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer?"

"Nada de tu incumbencia"

"Si mis ojos no me engañan él es el predestinado a regresar el equilibrio a Nosgoth"

"Eso quiere decir que él es el Mesías que marca la profecía"-dije sorprendida-"Tengo que regresar su alma a su cuerpo"

"Eso es imposible"-dijo Vorador-

"Si los Hylden pueden, yo también podré"

"¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?, tu eres un Súcubo"

"Mi madre era un Súcubo, pero mi padre fue un Hylden, así que cuento con las habilidades para lograrlo. Además, no necesito de tu molesta presencia, Vorador, largate.

"Sahriel, aunque tengas las habilidades de un Hylden no tienes el poder suficiente para regresar este espectro a donde pertenece."

Vorador tenía toda la razón no cuento con la energía para lograrlo, pero si no lo intento, no habrá mas esperanza en Nosgoth.

"Entonces ¿Qué propones hacer?"-replique-

"Unamos nuestros poderes"

"Por lo que veo, literalmente perdiste la cabeza"

"A pesar de lo absurdo de tus palabras sabes que tengo razón, solo así lograremos revivir al salvador de Nosgoth"

"No lo haré"-me rehusaba a unirme con el que me había traicionado más de una vez-

"¿Qué?, ¿Acaso quieres condenar a todas las almas al mismo sufrimiento que ahora estas cargando?, no es justo que todo Nosgoth tenga que pagarlo, lo siento, Sahriel, pero no me dejas otro remedio"

En ese momento Vorador hundió una de sus espectrales garras en mi pecho, entre mis espasmos podía sentir como su energía se incorporaba cada vez más en mi etéreo cuerpo, ambos caímos, comencé a presenciar como el alma de Vorador desaparecía lentamente.

"Sahriel, ahora seremos uno, nuestras fuerzas combinadas te darán el poder suficiente para lograr tu cometido"

"No tenias porque sacrificarte"-dije con tristeza-

"No quiero que tu corazón siga sintiendo la agonía, el sufrimiento y la desesperación que en estos momentos lo atormenta, anhelo que todo esto termine, que tu alma encuentre el descanso que merece"

"Vorador, yo…"-me hizo callar poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios-

"Es mejor no decir nada y afrontar lo que tenga que venir. Al menos pude verte una vez mas y… decirte lo mucho que te amo"

En el momento que puse mi mano sobre su rostro, él desapareció completamente, sentí como un nuevo poder recorría mi cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible, jamás pensé que mi energía llegara a incrementarse a este nivel, al mismo tiempo que mis recuerdos se aunaban junto con los de Vorador.

"Con esta acción, te has ganado nuevamente mi respeto, no defraudare la confianza que acabas de poner en mis manos, acabare con la maldición que asecha a las almas de Nosgoth"

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el alma de Kain, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"Kain, hijo del equilibrio, cumple con la misión que se te encomendó desde el momento de tu nacimiento y libera de su tormento a todas las almas cautivas. Yo te libero de la rueda del destino."

De mi etéreo cuerpo comenzó a emanar una energía luminosa que envolvió todo a nuestro entorno, poco a poco el alma de Kain desaparecía, hacia lo que seria el regreso a su cuerpo, yo por mi parte empezaba a ser presa de la debilidad, hasta que por fin todo fue un éxito, caí al suelo agotada, no podía moverme, pero dentro de mi había un sentimiento de satisfacción de que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para presenciar la caída del Elder y por fin encontrar la paz eterna junto con mis padres. Al parecer mi leve descanso no duro mucho tiempo ya que los sirvientes de mi verdugo estaban esperando el momento en el cual no resultara un peligro para ellos, me llevaron arrastrando hasta la presencia de su líder.

"Sahriel, ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme de esa manera?"-dijo encolerizado-

"¿Acaso por fin eche a perder tus planes?"-burlonamente-

"¿Creíste que no haría nada después de saber cuales eran tus intenciones?, en lo que tu te disponías revivir al Mesías yo me encamine a capturarlo a él"

Al levantarme, encontré a Raziel de rodillas, abatido, todas mis esperanzas de redención cayeron destrozadas, ¿este tormento jamás terminara?, ¿estaré aquí el resto de la eternidad?, no podía aceptar la idea de que el sacrificio de mi padre y Vorador hayan sido en vano, no quería creer que esta pesadilla era realidad, por mas que pensaba no encontraba solución alguna a este dilema, ahora todas mis esperanzas residían en Raziel, es el único que puede cambiar nuestros crueles destinos, pero al parecer él ha aceptado su derrota, eso no puedo permitirlo, en un intento desesperado entre en su mente.

"Raziel…"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Al igual que tu, soy un alma cautiva. Raziel, solo tu puedes encontrar la manera de terminar con esto"

"Estoy vencido, no se que hacer"

"Raziel, siempre has conocido la respuesta, entiendo que la solución te atemoriza, pero no hay otra salida, en estos momentos la esperanza de salvación de todas las almas prisioneras esta en tus manos."

Pasaron unos instantes, cuando de repente apareció el alma de Moebius, por su exaltación me di cuenta que él no tenia idea de la clase de monstruo al que estaba rindiendo tributo, por su parte, Raziel lo golpeo con su arma espectral y lo devoro, al parecer ahora que el guardián conocía la verdad, fue liberado de la rueda del destino.

De pronto la mirada de Raziel tomo un brillo incandescente y acto seguido comenzó a desaparecer, yo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿A dónde va?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?, un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la agonía de no saber si él huyo de su destino o si su escape fue para lograr su cometido, toda esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido y que jamás podría escapar del infierno en el que me encontraba prisionera, se comenzó a sentir una presencia abrumadora, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Kain, el vástago del equilibrio, se encontraba ante nuestra presencia, ¿acaso lo habrán asesinado de nuevo?, pero al ver el resplandor que emitía la espada, comprendí todo, Raziel realizo su destino de ser un redentor al sacrificarse y a la vez ser el destructor de la maldad que acosa Nosgoth, la mano derecha, el arma del Mesías.

El Elder, encolerizado por la escena, comenzó a atacar a Kain, el cual rechazaba sus golpes con gran agilidad y maestría, la batalla era de proporciones sorprendentes, aun no se podía saber con certeza quien resultaría ganador de esta lucha descomunal, yo solamente esperaba que el Mesías lograra su misión y nos liberara a todos de este tormento. Kain propino un fuerte ataque al ojo principal del monstruo, eso provoco un gran destello de luz, por fin, la pesadilla de todas las almas de Nosgoth había terminado, el Elder fue vencido.

Una extraña energía comenzó a envolverme, era una sensación extraña, ya no se sentía mas la agonía ni la desesperación, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, al abrirlos, una enorme alegría lleno mi abatido corazón, frente a mi, estaban mis padres los cuales me recibieron con un cálido abrazo, mi misión por fin había terminado.

"Ahora somos libres"

Hola espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina, asi que no sean crueles conmigo :P espero sus reviews

hasta pronto


End file.
